


Lousy Dinner

by StephanieRitaClark (StephirothWasTaken), StephirothWasTaken



Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Flash Fic, Gen, Investigations, Whumptober 2020, criminals, drugged, drugged drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephanieRitaClark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephirothWasTaken
Summary: Ben knows he's being drugged. As an investigator, he would have been surprised if he hadn't, and unfortunately the criminals don't like him trying so hard to avoid it.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949482
Kudos: 1
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Lousy Dinner

They had attempted to be nice about it. The suspected criminals had treated Ben to a nice dinner while they fed him hundreds of lies in between half-truths that he had already known. Premium steak had been a bit too suspicious, especially when paired with mushrooms and perfect mashed potatoes, all comfort foods that southern boys such as himself could not resist.

Ben had taken one sip of the red wine, but there had been an unnatural bitterness to it, one that he had tasted only once before when his training officer had been preparing him for this scenario. It had been a tiny sip, not enough to have the drugs take an effect on him, and he set it aside without the intention of ever picking it up again.

When they realized his intentions, their boss, a small guy with surprising muscles hidden under a cheap, tailored suit, had nodded to his goons, and they had jumped into action. Ben had pulled out his baton, flicking it open, and he only managed two strikes before they pinned him into the chair.

The henchmen pried his mouth open, one taking a hard bite for the team as the others poured the drugged wine into his mouth, and they held him there, lamenting the dark stains ruining his brand new dress shirt, until he slumped forward with unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is day twenty-two of Whumptober2020! I'm way ahead now.  
> I am also posting these on tumblr and Archive of Our Own.
> 
> These prompts will also be used in a full-length novel that I am writing as well. It will have some nasty eldrich stuff that I'm excited to write about. You can stay up to date on that by signing up to my newsletter, which will also allow you to have a free short story called "Witch."  
> Click the custom ad banner or copy and paste the following link:  
> www.stephanieritaclark.com/sign-up/


End file.
